Shattered Dreams
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Delaney Smith is a gorgeous girl who has been abused by her father. One day on a visit with her grandmother she is told that she is a potential Slayer. She trains for years until its her turn to fight back. may be xanderdelaney. Buffy in it too. R


_**Chapter One**_

I was born on May 18, 1982. It was a bright may day until it went dark, according to my father. I always thought that it went dark because I was born, that I was the child of the devil, and that was a sure sign. I would have asked my mother but she died during birth. Some say that was my problem, growing up with a mother. I didn't even think I had one, but was always told contrary. I keep getting off track. I'll tell you about my childhood, but if you expect the happy tale of how I was 'daddy's little girl' then I suggest you stop reading.

I lived the ideal life. When I was three years old, due to my begging, my father bought me one of those princess canopy beds. It was purple with pale-blue bedding. I hated pink, even though it was my best color. A large, snow white vanity mirror came with the bed. It was gorgeous, oak with an an inscription on the top curve between all of the gothic carvings.

_To my beloved Delaney,_

_May your infinite beauty grow as your knowledge does._

Daddy was a lawyer with all the money. He hardly bought the necessities, just a lot of booze. The fridge was littered with empty bottles of Wine and Jack Daniels. I just thought they were 'big people drinks'. I guess he was just depressed. I didn't know a lot. I did know that he missed mom, even if he wouldn't admit it. About eight maybe nine years passed and he made his first of many attacks

As I sat in front of my vanity and brushed out my ginger locks, my dad came in my room completely inebriated. I smiled and greeted him.

"Hey daddy!" I said.

"Delaney, come here." He said almost coaxingly.

"I can't now, I have to go to sleep. I'm going over to grandma's tomorrow 'member?" I reminded him.

"DAMN IT BITCH!" He screamed. "GET OVER HERE!" He started throwing things. I ducked out of the way screaming and watched in horror as the vanity cracked.

"Daddy, you need to calm down. You've had too much to drink. You know how you get." I said. He struck me so hard that my head was spinning. I felt my teeth loosen and a hot spot on my cheek.

"Don't talk back to me you little brat!" He said menacingly throwing one of my snow globes my way.

"Dad, I wasn't talking back to you!"

"Yes you were." He slapped me again. My eyes stung with tears but I stayed strong. He had always taught me to stay strong so that's what I must do.

"I'm sorry dad!" I said loudly

"NO YOU AREN'T!" That's all I remembered him saying that night. His violent blows started to take a toll on my brain and I shut down.

The next morning I awoke to the gentle shaking of my grandma.

"Honey, are you alright?"

What could I say, _My daddy hit me and he's a bad man…I'm afraid of him now?_ No, I'll go with the lie.

"Oh, uh, I fell off Princess several times.."

"Okay dear. I've got your clothes packed. When will you be ready to go?"

"I need a bath and I have to get my school stuff."

"Okay, well hurry dear. You're father is at work."

"Okay." I said and climbed off the bed. My creamy complexion was marred with bruises and I winced. Grandma didn't seem to notice. I walked into the bathroom as normally as possible and ran the hot water. The moisture relaxed my muscles but made my scratches smart. I refused to show pain. When I climbed out of the tub, I gazed sadly at the water. The once clear water was a murky red. "He still loves me." I said sadly knowing that wasn't the truth.

I wrapped a towel around my perfectly-in-shape body and gazed critically at my reflection. My complexion became more of a pale ivory then just pale, and the ginger locks that I once possessed had darkened into a strawberry hue. Once I was dressed, my grandma rushed into the car. On the interstate, she pulled over and gazed into my green eyes.

"Delaney, I have something to tell you that you may not believe."

"Yes?"

"You are a potential Slayer, a girl who could be the next Slayer."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Okay, in Sunnydale California, there is a Slayer, well there are two. Buffy Summers and Kendra. They are the two girls chosen to fight evil things such as vampires, demons and other creatures. They are born with super strength and agility. You are the girl who may be the next one of these."

"I don't understand." My grandmother rolled her eyes and started the car again.

"You'll get it soon enough." She said smiling down at me.


End file.
